Yin
The ability to manipulate the complementary and opposite forces of yin and yang. Also Called * Duality/Dualism/Opposites Manipulation * Yin and Yang/Yin-Yang Manipulation * Yin-Yang Release Capabilities The user has power over yin and yang, the natural dualities of polar opposites or seemingly contrary forces that are interconnected and interdependent in the natural world and how they give rise to each other in turn in relation to each other. With many distinct natural dualities e.g., dark and light, female and male, low and high, cold and hot, water and fire, earth and air—are thought of as manifestations of yin and yang (respectively). Though described as polar opposites they combine to form a greater whole with almighty effects such as creating anything or all things. Everything has both yin and yang aspects as light could not be understood if darkness didn't exist, and shadow cannot exist without light. Universal Differences In other universes electricity manipulation requires the user to be mentally stable with the complete absence of emotions and a peace of mind. But physically it requires separating the energies of yin and yang, also interpreted as positive and negative electric potential respectively. When the yin (negative energy) and yang (positive energy) collide together to become whole again then lightning is created. Applications * Balance ** Balanced Aspect Manifestation * Boundary Manipulation * Moral Manipulation * Morality Manipulation * Negativity Manipulation ** Dark Energy Manipulation * Omnicounter * Positivity Manipulation ** Light Energy Manipulation * Yang Generation * Yin Generation * Yin & Yang Constructs * Yin & Yang Separation ** Yang Separation ** Yin Separation * Yin & Yang Unification Techniques * Yin & Yang Combat * Yin & Yang Mimicry Variations *Yin & Yang Magic Associations * Duality Transcendence * Onmyōdō * Opposing Forces Empowerment * Wu Xing Manipulation Limitations * Mastering both yin and yang takes skills, training, focus and internal balance. Known Users Known Objects *Nirvana (Fairy Tail) *Naginata of Kenkon (Inuyasha) *Tiger Talisman (Jackie Chan Adventures) *Mystical Mirror of Yin and Yang (Kung-Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) *Yin and Yang (Shinobi) *Kazerath (Star Wars) *Yin and Yang Yo-Yos (Xiaolin Showdown) Gallery Iroh's Lightning Avatar.gif|Firebenders like Iroh (Avatar: The Last Airbender/The Legend of Korra) are able to produce lightning by manipulating their inner yin and yang energies. Nirvana_final_stage.jpg|The powerful Hyper-Reversal Magic Nirvana (Fairy Tail), by controlling the polar opposites for which it can take light and darkness in all things and switch them, creating either order or chaos. Liu_Kang_Yin.jpg|In his Dualist variation, Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat series) can control his Yin and Yang energies, firing searing hot blasts of light in his Yin state along with healing properties... Liu_Kang_Dualist.jpg|...while firing dark energy blasts and strengthening himself through his Yang state. File:Obito_as_the_Ten-Tails'_Jinchuriki.png|The Black Weapons created by Obito Uchiha (Naruto) are Yin-Yang techniques that can reduce everything but Senjutsu to nothing. Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) Yinyang.png|After receiving power from the Sage of the Six Paths, Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto)... Kakashi's eye restored.gif|...gained the ability to use Yin-Yang Release to stabilise life forces and restore missing organs through physical contact. File:Black_&_White_Kyurem.jpg|Kyurem (Pokemon) can merge with either Zekrom or Reshiram and control Yin and Yang, respectively. File:Ying_yoyo.jpg|The Yin Yo-Yo (Xiaolin Showdown) is one of the two Shen Gong Wu to enter and leave the Yin-Yang World... File:Yang_scroll.jpg|... while the Yang Yo-Yo is its counterpart, and must be held together when leaving the Yin-Yang World for the personality to remain intact. Tiger talisman (Jackie Chan Adventures).jpg|The Tiger Talisman (Jackie Chan Adventures) hold the magical power of Yin-Yang balance Fu Xi H.png|Fu Xi (Valkyrie Crusade) Naginata.jpg|The Naginata of Kenkon (Inuyasha) has immense power over Yin and Yang. Mr Negative.jpg|Mister Negative (Marvel Comics) Through his use of Dark and Light force powers. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Common Powers